


Valentine's Day

by electronic_elevator



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, hardenshipping - Freeform, hidden public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronic_elevator/pseuds/electronic_elevator
Summary: Archie asks for something special this Valentine's Day. // Written June 2019.





	Valentine's Day

Maxie pushed through the door after work, placing his shoes on the mat before heading to his office. He glanced into the living room; Archie was usually home before him, but evidently not today.

…Or, perhaps he was? Their bedroom door was ajar. Maxie peered in and stopped in his tracks, laughing lightly.

Archie was poised in the middle of their bed, a collared shirt half-unbuttoned, the pillows arranged deliberately around him. There were rose petals. A candle on each nightstand. A perfect cliche.

“Welcome home, honey~” Archie purred.

“My love, Valentine’s Day isn’t until next week. What is all this?” Maxie set his briefcase down, shrugging his coat off and leaving them piled by the door, so he could saunter over to his husband. He climbed on the bed and Archie pulled him close.

“Well… we haven’t made any plans yet, and I think I have an idea of what I want to do,” Archie explained, eyes sparkling mischievously.  
“Oh, you do, do you? So this is all a bribe?”

“Maybe.” Archie kissed him in lieu of a further response.

“Better make it a good bribe, then.”

“Oh, you know I will. Tonight’s all for you… then I’m hoping we can do something for me next week,” Archie murmured in a low voice, trailing his lips down Maxie’s face and neck.

Maxie’s initial thoughts were a combination of curiosity and just a bit of apprehension. _‘What on Earth warrants all this, and a week in advance?’_ But soon, all thoughts had been driven from his head.

———

All of Valentine’s Day itself, which Maxie had to work, he was distracted by the thought of the night’s plans. He was glad when 5 o’clock rolled around and he could steal away immediately — rather out of character for the hardworking perfectionist, but his coworkers knew he was married and many of them had even made excuses to leave early, so he was unconcerned.

Well, about work, anyway.

Back at the house, Archie was waiting for him in the kitchen, fiddling with something at the sink.

“Maxie!!” Archie turned with a grin. Maxie tried for a seductive smirk back, unsure if he was successful. Truth be told, he was rather nervous, and his husband was generally able to read him like a book — but he didn’t want Archie to call things off for his sake; he really did want to do this.

“How was your day?” Maxie asked, after a kiss.

“Dragged on _forever_. I was lookin’ forward to something~” Archie passed a glass his way. Then, a note more serious, he asked “Yours? Still up for our plans, or would you rather do something else tonight?”

Maxie allowed himself to be pulled close. “Oh, I’m up for it. What’s that drink?”

“Just water. Gotta keep you hydrated this evening!” Archie grabbed one for himself as well, offering a toast. “To us. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Maxie clinked his glass before taking a purposefully-extended sip. “To us.”

“But really, Maxie… just lemme know if you want to quit at any point tonight. I love you and if you just wanna have a normal dinner and a normal evening, that’d be great, too.”

“Archie,” Maxie sighed contentedly. “I love you, too. That’s why I want to do this for you.”

“Alright, well, just remember, okay? But… in that case… why don’t you finish up that water? I’m gonna go get ready.”

Maxie, relatively obediently, steadily polished off the glass.

———

Their reservations — at a local restaurant a couple towns over; they’d been often enough to know the food was good, but not often enough for the staff to know them — were for 6 PM, and Archie drove them, humming along to the music on the radio. The place was darkened a bit — ambiance for the holiday? — and surprisingly crowded.

They ordered their food, and Archie pointedly ordered water in addition to a bottle of wine.

They made small talk and drank… Archie looking from the cup to Maxie’s eyes whenever he left it unattended for more than a few minutes.

With all these not-so-subtle reminders, it really wasn’t long before Maxie could tell he needed the restroom. And, their food hadn’t even arrived.

“How are you feeling?” Archie asked, nudging Maxie’s foot under the table once he’d topped off his wine glass.

Maxie gave a just-slightly-uncomfortable grimace. “Truth be told I’d excuse myself on a normal evening.”

“Already? Heh. Better pace yourself, then,” Archie chuckled darkly, taking a sip of his own wine and indicating Maxie should do the same.

So, he kept drinking, more so when their food came — which was delicious. It was a relatively lovely Valentine’s Day dinner, distractions aside, and after a busy workweek, they both enjoyed the time together for its own sake. But Maxie was rapidly losing focus.

By the time they’d made it through half their food, half the wine was gone and Maxie’s water had been refilled twice. He was squirming now; bouncing a leg, pressing his thighs together, wiggling on the seat. Normally, he would stay still until he absolutely couldn’t, but he had a feeling Archie would enjoy the show and it was dark enough in the building for no one else to see.

Sure enough, Archie’s eyes remained bright and interested, watching Maxie closely although he said nothing about the fidgeting.

They lingered a bit after they were done eating. Maxie, now a bit worried about the trip back home, stopped responding to Archie’s silent directives to drink. “Are you ready to go, then?” Archie asked.

“We could head out, yes,” Maxie managed to respond calmly and evenly, in spite of his mounting nerves.

“Well, let me just run to the bathroom, then,” Archie said with a wink.

Maxie grimaced. “Fine. I’ll wait here.”

He really had to go, now. He tried to rein in the squirming now that Archie was not blocking him from the view of the rest of the dining room, but found (to his embarrassment) that he couldn’t sit as relaxed as he normally would anymore. He settled for crossing his legs tightly and leaving one hand within range… not that he’d stoop to holding himself in a public place unless the situation became very dire indeed.

With the hand he’d left on the table, he drummed his fingers impatiently, trying not to think about Archie relieving himself while Maxie sat out here and suffered. _‘If Archie purposefully takes longer than necessary…’_ But, his husband reappeared a minute later.

“Aaah, much better now~ Let’s walk back to the car?”

Shooting a glare, Maxie stood, hesitantly uncrossing his legs. The need to piss intensified but knowing he still had to cross the crowded restaurant kept him far from any sort of spillage. He breathed in sharply, biting the inside of his cheek and taking Archie’s arm.

“You good?” Archie asked, then leaned in close to his ear. “Still dry?” Maxie nodded sharply, blushing madly.

“Yes, of course—!” he hissed, immediately changing the subject: “Although it’s unfortunate we couldn’t stay for dessert. Dinner was quite good.”

“We could st—“

“We can’t,” Maxie admitted, holding Archie’s gaze, equal parts proud and pleading.

When Archie opened his mouth to reply, however, something Maxie found terribly unfortunate happened: a couple of friends of theirs — friends of Archie’s, really; some of his coworkers — who had evidently also come to the restaurant celebrating tonight spied the duo from across the building.

“Archie! Maxie! Fancy seeing you here! How’s your night going!”

Maxie’s grip on Archie’s arm tightened to a stranglehold. Archie had to suppress a wince, glancing at Maxie’s face, which currently gave nothing away.

Well, then. He must be doing fine; Archie would have some fun. “Ahhh, the food here was great! Are the two of you just getting here? How have you been?”

The couple, oblivious to Maxie’s growing discomfort, chattered back amicably. Yes, they were just getting here! Was there a special they should order? And on, and on… Standing —and standing still — had him feeling near his limit. Maxie shifted his weight from foot to foot in a way he hoped wasn’t noticeable. He was not going to defile himself in the middle of a public place. Luckily, the couple didn’t seem to care that he was only nominally participating in the conversation, distracted entirely as he was by thoughts of _Archie, dear god, we need to go; I *need* to *go.*_

Finally, it seems Archie took pity, or gave up on getting Maxie to admit discomfort. “Well, we should be on our way. The night is still young! You two enjoy your dinner, now. See you back at work!”

Thank god. Just as soon as the couple had turned away, Maxie rushed for the door, practically dragging Archie behind him.

“Whoa, Maxie, what’s the rush?” Archie teased, pulling his arm free to hold the door for his husband. Untouched by the chivalrous gesture, Maxie hissed “You know damn well.” The cold February air hit like a wall, causing him to gasp and stop dead to press his thighs together. He’d very nearly leaked and had to suppress a whimper.

Archie worried for a moment he’d held them up too long. “Maxie? You okay?”

“The cold,” he replied through gritted teeth, “Is not helping.”

As they got away from the bustle of the restaurant, Archie asked, “How bad?”  
Maxie cleared his throat, knowing Archie wanted him to be honest. Knowing he wanted the details, but not wanting to share them. “…I almost lost control at the doors. Every step feels risky. It’s really bad.”

“Better get you home, then.” The two had finally reached the car, and Maxie climbed in the passenger’s side.

Standing had been worse than sitting, but sitting now was worse yet. He made quiet, desperate noises, squirming in the seat, flexing his hands on his thighs but determined to resist holding himself.

Archie was staring at him, looking lovestruck. “Dear god, Archie, start the car, please,” Maxie gasped.

The lovestruck expression turned to a smirk. “Can’t.”  
“Why not?!”

“You’ve gotta have your seatbelt on,” came the reply, full of snark and sharp teeth.

Maxie bit back a moan, yanking the offending belt across him and clipping it rather loosely. “There. Go.”

Archie quickly reached over, tightening the belt to the proper fit. Maxie gasped, horrified; the sudden extra pressure on Maxie’s poor bladder caused the first spurt of wetness to soak into his underwear. He felt his face flush hot and he grabbed himself with both hands to stop the flow before things got worse. “Archie—!!” he whined, squirming into himself. Maxie did not risk loosening the seatbelt.

Archie swallowed hard, clearly turned on, wanting to force Maxie to lose it right here but instead starting the car and making his way out of the lot. “Hadta make sure you were safe. Did you..?”

“…Yes; please hurry, I really can’t hold it much longer,” Maxie admitted in a rush.

The thought crossed Archie’s mind that this was not the best mental state to be driving in. He tried his best to get home safely, admittedly distracted by the constant fidgeting, whimpers, and moans beside him.

To Maxie, the drive felt at least thrice as long as it had going out. “How much longer?!” he demanded… every few minutes.

“Almost there; think you can hold it?” Archie replied in some variant each time, getting an “of course I can!!” then an “of c-course I can, can’t you go any faster?” and lastly a “god, I hope so” as they took the exit near their house. Archie would’ve bet Maxie had leaked twice more, and he would’ve been off by two.

Microseconds after the car had pulled into the garage, Maxie was tearing off the traitorous seatbelt and jumping out of the door when he realized this was all on Archie’s time. He groaned, hands between his legs and dancing from foot to foot as Archie came around to meet him. “Where do you— what are we—“ Maxie’s brain felt a bit scrambled; he wasn’t sure what he was trying to ask. “God, please, Archie, let me piss.”

“My god, you look beautiful. Holding so much for me. Do you know how much you drank?”

He was all too aware of that. “Augh, half a bottle of wine and three glasses of water,” Maxie replied. “Too much.”

“All for me. My Maxie, all this for me. God, I love you. You’re doing so well. Why don’t we go up to the bathroom? I’ll let you let it all out in the shower and then we can get cleaned up.”

“Yes, anywhere, just need to go,” Maxie panted, already on the move.

When they reached the shower in question, Maxie looked at the rim of the tub like it was Mt. Chimney.

“Archie,” Maxie whined, squirming desperately. He could feel his wet spot, significant on his pants now, and some disconnected part of his brain didn’t want him to move his hands (as if he could have) to prevent Archie from seeing, as if he wasn’t going to wet completely for him in a few moments.

“Maxie, you’re doing so well,” Archie promised, husky-voiced and watching attentively. “Just climb into the shower and you can let go when I give the word.”

“I don’t— know if I— think I’ll—“  
Archie held out an arm for Maxie to balance with. The smaller man tried to keep himself covered and in control with one of his own, cringing as he knew both hands were unclean now, grabbing onto Archie because he couldn’t even do this himself now. Sure enough, the wide step required to climb into the tub caused another leak, this one longer and running all the way down to his knees. He whimpered, in pain and distress.

He leaned back against the shower wall, squirming against it. “Please, I need to—“

Archie had begun palming himself through his own clothes, hanging heavy on the side of the tub to watch. “Just a little longer? God, you look amazing like this,” he panted. “You’re doing so good, Maxie, so good for me.”

“Hnng… aaa—ah,” Maxie cringed in on himself as he leaked again, hot and fast. He heard a spatter onto the tile. “I-I’m leaking,” he stammered. He really was trying his damndest to hold on for Archie, but this was his limit.

“Maxie,” Archie breathed, shamelessly grinding into himself. “I love you so much. You’re goddamn beautiful.”

Maxie did not feel beautiful. At this point, though, he felt nothing other than desperation. “Aaaaarchie I— can’t—“ His muscles quivered with exhaustion from being clenched for so long, and he could feel his pants getting steadily wetter.

“Go ahead. Let go, Maxie. Let it all out.”

Maxie bit his lip to muffle a relieved moan, finding it surprisingly easy to just give in. He leaned heavily against the shower wall, breathing shallowly as the capacity of his bladder emptied into his nice slacks. He heard Archie moan, evidently climaxing into his hand at the show. Both of them had mussed hair, red cheeks, and weak knees, though for very different reasons.

As soon as he was able, Archie leaned over and cupped Maxie’s face to bring him close, kissing him deeply. “Maxie, that was so fucking hot. That was perfect. You’re perfect. How are you feeling?”

Maxie kissed him back, gentler. “…Rather disgusting, and a bit exhausted.” He was also feeling the warm glow from being praised, of having done something well that his love had enjoyed, but he wouldn’t say that with anything other than his tone of voice.

Archie laughed lightly. “I promised I’d help you clean up, didn’t I? C’mon, give me your wet clothes; gotta say I did a number on mine, too. I’ll throw ‘em in the washer and then we can shower and watch some stupid Valentine’s movie.”

“And you’ll buy me discount candy tomorrow for making me miss dessert?”

“I’ll buy you all the discount candy you can eat.”


End file.
